criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar Covenant
This is the seventh case of MrKors71 in the Musical Spot Case Background The victim was the most respected and oldest member of Romano Family Quartet, Edoardo Romano, who was found dead in the living room of his house without any sign of violence. The killer was the victim's son, Carlo Romano. Carlo discovered that his father was very sick, but Edoardo didn't show it to his family. Day after day, Carlo see how his father was getting worse, and how much he was suffering. He decided to kill his father for stop seeing him so ill. By Edoardo's sickness, only a few pillls of drugs works to kill him. Carlo was sentenced to 12 years with a chance of parole in 7 years for the murder of Edoardo Romano. Section heading *'Edoardo Romano '(Found dead in his house, he doesn't have any sign of violence) Murder Weapon *'Drugs' Killer *'Carlo Romano' Suspects *'Gino Romano '(Victim's Nephew) Age: 40 Height: 6'3 Weight: 285 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect uses office shoes Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears white clothes *The suspect uses a tie ---- *'Bruna Romano '(Victim's Daughter) Age: 36 Height: 6'0 Weight: 136 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect uses office shoes Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears white clothes *The suspect doesn't use a tie ---- *'Carlo Romano '(Victim's Son) Age: 34 Height: 6'0 Weight: 178 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile *The suspect uses office shoes Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears white clothes *The suspect uses a tie ---- *'Olga Romano '(Victim's Wife) Age: 69 Height: 5'6 Weight: 276 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses office shoes Appearance *The suspect has gray hair *The suspect wears white clothes *The suspect doesn't use a tie ---- *Timm Fortuna (Quartet Agent) Age: 31 Height: 6'0 Weight: 175 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect uses office shoes Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect doesn't wear white clothes *The suspect doesn't use a tie ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has black hair *The killer wears white clothes *The killer uses office shoes *The killer heights 6'0 *The killer uses a tie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet) *Autopsy the victim (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has black hair) *Talk with the crime reporter about the murder *Talk with the victim's daughter about the murder *Talk with the victim's son about the murder *Examine Wallet (Result: Wedding Invitation) *Analyze Wedding Invitation (03:00:00) *Talk with the victim's wife about the murder *Investigate Romano Quartet Bus (Clues: Nail, Torn File) *Examine Nail (Result: White Fibers) (KP: The killer wears white clothes) *Examine Torn File (Result: Access File) *Talk with Timm about the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Trypolio Park (Iron Box, Footprint) *See if Olga can help you more. *Examine Open Box (Result: Drugs) *Analyze Drugs (03:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Footprint (Result: Office Shoe's Footprint) (KP: The killer wears officer shoes) *Investigate Table (Clues: Cellphone, Briefcase, Glass Cup) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Gino's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Gino about his fight with Bruna *Talk to Bruna about her fight with Gino *Examine Briefcafe (Result: Edoardo's Contract) *Talk to Timm about the contract *Analyze Glass Cup (06:00:00) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Driver's Seat (Clues: Dented Pipe, Torn Photo, Notebook) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Familiar Photo) *Talk to Carlo about his photo with the victim *Analyze Dented Tube (06:00:00) (KP: The killer heights 6'0) *Examine Notebook (Result: Retreat Note) *Talk with Olga about her present *See why Bruna requires your help *Investigate Lamppost (Clues: Piece of Cloth) *Analyze Piece of Cloth (03:00:00) (The killer uses a tie) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Try to calm down Bruna Romano *Investigate Romano Quartet Bus (Clues: Trophy) *Examine Trophy (Result: Men of Year Trophy) *Give the trophy to Bruna (Reward: Bow Tie, White Shirt) *See why Timm call you *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Blank Document) *Examine Blank Document (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Will (06:00:00) *Talk with Timm about the will (Reward: 30 XP) *Help Olga with her problem *Investigate Trypolio Park (Clues: Broken Jewellery) *Examine Broken Jewellery (Result: Golden Necklace) *Examine Golden Necklace (Result: Olga's Necklace) *Give the necklace back to Olga (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases